


Apple Curry

by inkleafclover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pair, Romance, Single Dad AU, and a much younger Tobio who is Daichi's son, cute and sweet, features older Daichi and Terushima, healing after a loss, low angst, trans headcanon friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkleafclover/pseuds/inkleafclover
Summary: Daichi's sexy neighbor, Terushima, teaches him how to make curry.





	Apple Curry

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and any warnings at the top. This is a work of (fan) fiction, and exists for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> I don't explicitly write these characters as trans men, but there is nothing in this chapter that would contradict trans headcanons, so feel free to imagine whatever you like.

Daichi is still scrutinizing his stubbly chin in the bathroom mirror, wondering if he ought to shave, when the doorbell rings. _He’s early_ , Daichi thinks, his heart leaping. A moment later he hears his nine-year-old son, Tobio, answer the door to their small apartment.

“Teru-san!” Tobio cries.

“Hey, kid,” answers their next-door neighbor, Terushima Yuuji.

Daichi smiles, picturing Terushima ruffling Tobio’s hair. When they first moved in, Daichi was more than a little wary of Terushima, what with all his tattoos and piercings, but as time went on, and Terushima made a habit of bringing them leftovers from the restaurant where he works, Daichi slowly came to realize that he shouldn’t have judged the book by its cover. Tobio doesn’t trust too many adults—he doesn’t even really jell with other kids—but whenever Terushima shows up, he turns into one big smile, and of course Daichi’s heart promptly melts into a big, gooey puddle.

“Definitely should’ve shaved,” Daichi mutters, scowling at his chin. His heart pounds foolishly. It’s not as though Terushima hasn’t been over a hundred times before, he tells himself. But then again, this time is different: Terushima isn’t just dropping off leftovers. He’s here to teach Daichi how to make curry. They're going to be cooking together, and most likely eating together too.

“Dad!” Tobio calls. “Teru-san’s here!”

“Coming!” Daichi replies. He smooths his hair and shirt one last time, takes a steadying breath, and heads for the living room.

Tobio and Terushima are already in the kitchen, lifting ingredients out of grocery bags, and laying them out on the counter. Tobio examines a ginger root with a critical eye, as though trying to figure out why anyone would ever want to eat such a thing.

“Hey, Sawamura,” Terushima says, grinning. He looks as handsome as ever.

Daichi clears his throat. “Hey,” he replies, reminding himself to try and act cool. He scans the ingredients on the counter: chicken, coconut oil, apples, and all kinds of spices. Instinctively, his eyes flick to the photo that hangs on the living-room wall. In the photo, his late husband, Koushi, sits under a cherry tree, blossoms falling all around him.

Cooking was Koushi’s thing; the kitchen was his domain, his space. He always woke up early to make breakfast and prepare Daichi’s lunch, and he always had dinner waiting on the table when Daichi got home after a long day. Everything felt so idyllic back then. They had their new house and their new son, and Koushi seemed so healthy. Daichi knew that Koushi had Huntington’s disease, but everyone was optimistic. After all, so many people with Huntington’s end up living to a ripe old age.

“What are you guys making?” Tobio asks, making Daichi start.

“Apple curry,” says Terushima.

“Uh, just so you know, you might have your work cut out for you,” Daichi says awkwardly. “I can’t cook to save my life.”

“That's why I’m here,” Terushima says, winking.

Daichi smiles, his face warming.

“Can I help?” Tobio asks, tugging at the hem of Daichi’s shirt.

“I don’t know, have you finished your homework?” asks Daichi.

Rather than answer the question, Tobio pulls a face. “Please?” he begs, squirming.

Daichi sighs. “You can help us for a little bit, but then you have to finish your homework,” he says.

Tobio beams.

After a little bit of set up, Terushima shows Tobio how to wash the lentils. Daichi, only half paying attention to the ginger he’s grating, watches the two of them with a tender expression; Terushima is just so good with Tobio. When the lentils are washed, Terushima tells Tobio to rinse each of the apples in turn while he shows Daichi how to ready the meat for frying.

Daichi can’t help but feel a little embarrassed: He’s forty-six years old, and he doesn’t even know how to use a chef’s knife. Terushima demonstrates the proper form, but no matter how Daichi tries, he can’t seem to imitate Terushima’s effortless grace.

Terushima chuckles good-naturedly. “Here,” he says, coming up close behind him. He places one hand on Daichi’s waist, and the other over Daichi’s hand, guiding him. “Like this.”

Feeling very warm, Daichi watches their joined hands bring the knife down again and again, chopping the chicken into nice, even bits. Not for the first time, he wonders what it is that Terushima sees in him. What could possibly make Terushima want to spend his free time teaching a struggling, single dad how to cook?

“There we go,” Terushima says, letting go. But he doesn’t step back right away.

“Thanks,” says Daichi.

“The pleasure's all mine,” Terushima says, his eyes sparkling. “Now, let’s heat up some oil.”

Once they’ve got the chicken frying, Daichi decides it’s time to try and get Tobio out of the kitchen. “Your homework’s not going to do itself,” he tells Tobio, putting on his best Stern Dad Face. After a brief argument, Tobio settles down at the low table in the living room with an audible sigh.

“He’s adorable even when he pouts,” Terushima remarks.

Daichi laughs. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Alright. What’s next?”

It turns out that the only thing left to do is pour the fried ingredients in with the lentils, and let the whole concoction come to a boil while stirring occasionally. Soon enough, the kitchen is filled with the scents of spices, chicken, and sweet, stewed apples. The aroma elicits something in Daichi, and as he works, he can’t help glancing at Koushi’s photo every now and then.

Following his line of sight, Terushima smiles sadly. “He liked to cook, didn’t he? Your husband,” he says.

Daichi nods. He picks up a jar of turmeric, and turns it over in his hands.

Terushima sets a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Daichi listens to the hiss and pop of the frying pan, the low gurgle of boiling water, and for the space of an instant, it feels like he’s back in the house he shared with Koushi—like Koushi’s standing right there, with baby Tobio giggling in his arms. Then the moment passes, and he’s back in the tiny apartment with Terushima’s hand on his shoulder. He clears his throat. “I didn’t know curry could have apples in it,” he says.

“Oh. Yeah,” says Terushima. “It can have honey, yogurt, coconut milk—anything you want, really.”

Daichi chuckles. “So, should I make some rice to go with it? That’s one thing I can do without help, thanks to the rice cooker,” he says.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll knock out some of these dishes,” Terushima says.

They work in companionable silence while the curry simmers. Once the rice is in the cooker, Daichi ducks into the living room to help Tobio with his math homework. When Tobio’s all done, Daichi gives him permission to watch a little television, then returns to the kitchen. There he finds the majority of the dishes drying on the rack, and Terushima bent over the curry pot, inhaling the scent of their creation.

“Seems about ready,” Terushima says. He brings the wooden stirring spoon to his lips, and nods his approval. Then he holds the spoon out for Daichi. “Want to try it?”

The curry is a lovely, red-orange color, and it smells absolutely amazing. Daichi leans in and takes a bite. “Mmm,” he says, surprised.

“It’s good, right?” Terushima says, setting the spoon down on the counter.

“It really is,” Daichi replies.

Terushima smiles. “You’ve got—” he says, gesturing to Daichi’s face.

“Oh,” Daichi swipes at his stubbled cheeks, embarrassed. “Did I get it?”

Terushima chuckles. “Here,” he says. He lifts his hand to Daichi’s face, and gently runs his thumb over the corner of Daichi’s mouth.

Daichi gazes at Terushima, overcome by a wave of sudden longing. Without thinking, he reaches out and places a hand on Terushima’s waist.

Terushima’s whole expression softens, his eyes going half-lidded. He runs his thumb over Daichi’s lower lip in an unmistakable caress. “I really want to kiss you,” he murmurs.

Daichi exhales. “Same here,” he says, his heart pounding against the base of his throat.

A beat passes. Then Terushima leans in and kisses him oh so softly.

Daichi closes his eyes, reveling in the simple pleasure of kissing someone he’s attracted to—deeply attracted to. He remembers this, the closeness of it. The experimental pecks, the soft, slow slides. The sounds: the whoosh of mingled breath, the shy little _pips_ , the wet, puckered _pops_. Oh, how he's missed this.

The rice cooker clicks off. The sound of some cartoon drifts in from the living room. Several lingering kisses later, Terushima pulls back just enough to say, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Really?” Daichi asks.

“Well, yeah,” Terushima says. His cheeks are rather rosy. “I thought I was pretty obvious.”

Daichi laughs. “It’s just that—I don’t know. I’m not exactly what you would call prime relationship material.”

“Excuse me?” Terushima says. “I happen to think you are prime relationship material. You’re one of the most genuinely selfless people I’ve ever met. You’re an incredibly hard worker, and a wonderful father. And don’t even get me started on your sex appeal.”

Flushing, Daichi drops his head into the crook of Terushima’s neck.

Terushima leans into him, chuckling. “And you're adorable when you're flustered,” he says.

Daichi laughs, embarrassed, but also giddy. He lifts his head, pulling Terushima even closer, and as he wraps his arms around Terushima’s waist, he kisses him with warm abandon, inhaling the aroma of apple curry.

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this for a zine, but I from what I understand, said zine is no longer happening, so here you go! This is most definitely inspired by "Usagi Drop," one of my favorite single-dad anime. I think I was also reading the BL manga "Apples and Honey" at the time I wrote this, so that inspired the curry. I think I may also start writing an original MM Romance based off this short little thing I have here. I just love single-dad stories so, so much. Oh, and I should say that I didn't necessarily look up a recipe for the curry, I just sort of went with what I know of making curry, haha, though I've never personally made apple curry. Thanks again for reading my little story. FYI I’m on both tumblr and twitter as inkleafclover.


End file.
